A drive circuit of a traditional liquid crystal display device is typically in the form of an externally attached integrated circuit module, such as a widely used tape automated bonding package structure. However, with the development of low temperature poly silicon (LTPS) semiconductor thin-film transistors with high carrier mobility, an integrated circuit technology based on panel peripheries is becoming a focus. A typical application in this respect is gate driver on array (GOA) technology.
A GOA drive circuit uses an array process of a liquid crystal display device manufacturing process to manufacture a gate drive circuit on an array substrate, so as to realize a progressive scanning of pixel units. The GOA drive circuit can not only reduce welding operations for connecting an external integrated circuit and improve integration, but also improve productivity and lower production costs, and therefore is a preferred choice for small- and medium-sized liquid crystal display products such as mobile phones and PDAs. In addition, with the acceleration of a smart-up process of mobile phones, corresponding technological supports are required for touch control technology applied to small- and medium-sized liquid crystal display devices, and thus more requirements for drive circuits are put forward.
GOA drive circuits in the prior art have the following problems. On the one hand, parameters of a transistor have poor uniformity, and performance of the transistor may be affected after long-term work, which can further cause changes to the parameters. As a result, voltages at some key circuit nodes in the drive circuit may change, leading to a failure of a designed time sequence and function of the circuit in a severe case, and thus causing a failure of the entire GOA drive circuit. On the other hand, in a process of manufacturing the GOA drive circuit, short failures or open failures easily occur due to the presence of a large number of multistage circuits and transistors. In addition, repair difficulty of the circuit is high. Therefore, once such a failure occurs, a liquid crystal panel becomes a defective one, thereby badly affecting the yield rate of liquid crystal panels.